


A Friend in Common - Or - Me, The 13th Duke of Crowborough? Here, Outside the Footmens' Bedrooms, at Three O'Clock in the Morning? With My Reputation?

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [181]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Closeted Character, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: The moment that Phillip saw Jimmy Kent, he knew he had to have him.





	A Friend in Common - Or - Me, The 13th Duke of Crowborough? Here, Outside the Footmens' Bedrooms, at Three O'Clock in the Morning? With My Reputation?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, 
> 
> I apologise for my absence, due to a period of ill health (nothing serious, just feeling very unwell) I had to take a bit of a rest this week, but will be back on it. 
> 
> I also apologise, particularly to Boulouzou, for not replying to my messages, I do appreciate them and hope to reply soon. Your support and patience has been wonderful and as ever, means so much. <3 
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this one just as much. The title is an homage to The Fast Show (if you've never seen it, then give it a go, it's hilarious.) 
> 
> P.S. Apparently, it was confirmed recently that Philip's surname was Villiers, so I decided to use that.

The moment that Phillip saw Jimmy Kent, he knew he had to have him. Those long eyelashes, slender, yet masculine build, sunshine golden hair and the kind of arse he could bounce a penny off. He was to be Phillip’s next amusement. 

So when he snuck up to the footman’s bedroom one night and peered through the keyhole of the door, he was surprised to see Jimmy on his knees with one hand working fast beneath his nightshirt while in the other he held a picture of the last footman who had caught Philip’s eye. 

It was indeed a small world.


End file.
